Titanfall: Cronicas
by Kratoz 1337
Summary: One-shots/Archivos de los eventos ocurridos antes de los hechos del juego. Si es de su agrado subire mas.


. . .

**Accediendo a archivos y registros historicos. . . **

**Seccion - Ejercito Miliciano.**

**Archivo - Guerra en Kota T-juni. Origen de la Milicia.**

**Accediendo . . .**

**. . .**

**Extraido del diario de un colono desconocido. 10 años antes de las guerras Titan. **

_8 de Mayo, 3125._

_No tenemos quien nos proteja, ampare o guie, abandonamos todo rastro de la caotica modernizacion despues de todo. Estamos en el año 3125, en el planeta Kota T-juni, en el sistema Maldarf, uno de los tantos sistemas que el hombre ha logrado colonizar en el universo, este planeta es conocido por sus recursos, pero ha nosotros no nos importaba eso, solo queriamos paz entre tanta masacre. Pero no se puede escapar a una de las razones y modos de vida del hombre, la guerra se acerca al sistema. La IMC, la famosa empresa militar y extractora de recursos ha llegado despues de consumir los planetas ha su paso. Ahora que dirige su atencion hacia Kota, la sombra del miedo atravieza las montañas, valles, desiertos y demas ecosistemas del planeta._

_Las tropas de la IMC cuentan con miles de androides de guerra, conocidos como "Espectros", cientos de soldados humanos y docenas de vehiculos de asalto. Nosotros, los colonos Kotanianos, solo tenemos un grupo de soldados sin entrenamiento, que ni siquiera saben desfilar en linea recta. Debemos actuar rapidamente, si tenemos una oportunidad de resistencia, debemos formar un ejercito, cueste lo que cueste . . ._

_31 de Mayo 3125_

_Kota T-juni ya cuenta con algunos soldados, pero si queremos hacer frente a las ambiciones de la IMC, necesitaremos muchas mas tropas, y mas dinero para pagarles. Los ancianos arboles y piedras que nos rodean estaran pronto manchados con la sangre de los hombres de nuestras ciudades. . ._

_3 de Junio 3125_

_Un ejercito avanza al ritmo de su estomago, o eso dice un viejo refran. Los hombres de nuestras ciudades se han dedicado a la agricultura y al pastoreo de Xarts, una especie nativa del planeta similar a las ovejas, durante años, pero conseguir suficiente comida para alimentar a todo un ejercito es mucho mas complicado. Sin una economia fuerte, las magras tropas que hemos reunido se desintegraran otra vez . . ._

_20 de Junio 3125_

_La IMC, con la reputacion que le precede, ha demostrado en cada planeta en el que ha estado que sus tacticas militares son muy efectivas, aunque tambien crueles y despiadas, son un enemigo al que debemos temer. La IMC ha saqueado los recursos de las ciudades de Corsa a Destress, podria llamarlas batallas, pero fueron mas bien una masacre. Hasta que no organicemos nuestro ejercito, continuaran estas derrotas, rezo para que estemos preparados cuando llenguen hasta aqui. . ._

_10 de Julio 3125_

_En las ciudades mas alejadas de donde se desplegaron las tropas de la IMC se habla con preocupacion de las escaramuzas entre Kota y la IMC, esta semana hemos perdido la ciudad de Hulgar, los defensores Kotanianos rompieron filas y huyeron. La IMC tiene un ejercito mas numeroso, y mejor preparado. Para enfrenternas ha ellos necesitamos reclutar a mucha mas gente que aprenda a disparar el rifle, la pistola o el fusil, debemos convertir ha estos hombres en soldados . . ._

_30 de Julio 3125_

_Ahora que tenemos milicias estacionadas en las fronteras, la IMC ha disminuido el ritmo de sus ataques, pero enfrentarnos a su ejercito completo es harina de otro costal, la malvada empresa todavia no ha hecho uso de sus famosos "Espectros" o francotiradores. Nuestras milicias no podran hacer nada frente a ellos. Vamos a necesitar armas mas avanzadas . . ._

_20 de Septiembre 3125_

_Desde el sur llegan rumores de un audas soldado que comanda las tropas Kotanianas y que con su gran punteria se abre paso por igual entre hombres y maquinas. Si este oportuno soldado puede detener por un tiempo el ataque de la IMC, tendremos tiempo de fabricar las armas que necesitamos, nuestros hombres hacen granadas, ensamblan rifles y montan torretas._

_28 de Octubre 3125_

_La IMC ha invadido y saqueado la ciudad de Forkert, y lo que es peor aun, a destruido la estatua de Charles Darminton, nuestro liberador, el que nos trajo aqui a empezar de nuevo, y han montado en su lugar una fabrica de "Espectros", si no podemos conceguir una victoria pronto, las tropas Kotanianas estaran demaciado desmoralizadas como para oponer ninguna resistencia. Si ese gran soldado Kotaniano existe, espero que venga con sus tropas hasta Starling, donde tendra lugar la proxima batalla . . ._

_2 de Noviembre 3125_

_Ya hemos dejado atras las pequeñas escaramuzas, ahora nos preparamos para la guerra. El villano, la IMC, esta preparada para cruzar el rio Gortf y amenaza la ciudad de Starling con un ejercito de hombres de infanteria, "Espectros" y una multitud de francotiradores. Nuestro ejercito, recientemente reformado y organizado, se dirige hacia alli para fijar nuestra base y atacar antes de que puedan preparar sus tropas._

_6 de Noviembre 3125_

_STARLING FUE NUESTRA PRIMERA GRAN VICTORIA. Mientras defendiamos la orilla, llego a nosotros la noticia de que el puente de Starling estaba en manos de tropas Kotanianas dirigidas por famoso soldado, de quien tantos han hablado. Ahora conocemos su nombre: James McAllajan, el exterminador de "Espectros". La IMC dice que James es un traidor y un criminar, pero McAllajan responde que no puede ser un traidor, porque jamas sirvio a la causa de la empresa. Con McAllajan al mando de nuestros ejercitos, los hombres luchan con vigor renovado. Quisas vaya a cambiar nuestra suerte . . . _

_10 de Diciembre 3125_

_Tras la batalla de Starling nuestros bolsillos vuelven a estar vacios, por lo que necesitamos fortalecer nuevamente nuestra econimia antes de dirigirnos al sur, a las tierras tomadas por la IMC, necesitamos construir naves de abastecimiento y crear rutas de comercio con las ciudades y planetas vecinos. Hay 3 iglesias por los alrededores, luego de abandonar a la "Civilizacion", la religion ha tomado mucha importancia aqui en Kota y mas acercandose tan especial fecha, si logramos defenderlas y concervarlas para el ejercito de James, la moral Kotaniana mejoraria mucho . . ._

_26 de Diciembre 3125_

_Luego de que las 3 iglesias estan a salvo y protegidas por tropas Kotanianas, los hombres afirman que hemos sido bendecidos por los cielos, ahora nuestro cuenta con una oportunidad y nos preparamos para otro enfrentamiento final con la IMC, Kota T-juni ya tiene francotiradores y granaderos para hacer frente a las tropas de la malvada empresa. Nos dirigimos hacia el sur, hacia Forkert, donde nos encontraremos con el ejercito de James McAllajan, y planearemos nuestro ataque conjunto hacia la fabrica de "Espectros" de la IMC . . ._

_13 de Enero 3126_

_La unica manera de defender las pantanosas tierras sureñas de los alrededores de Forkert es distribuir nuéstras tropas y construir todas las murallas que podamos en poco tiempo. Estas fortificaciones protegeran nuestra base mientras preparamos nuestros vehiculos de asalto con los que atacar la fabrica de la IMC. Cuando nuestras fortificaciones y vehiculos esten listos, McAllajan en persona a prometido unirse a nuestras lineas para atacar juntos la fabrica y las tropas que le protejan . . ._

_1 de Febrero 3126_

_Parecia seguro que seriamos derrotados en Forkert, sin embargo, de alguna manera y apesar de ser diezmados por los francotiradores y "Espectros" de la IMC, salimos Victoriosos. Se destruyo la fabrica de las maquinas, y fue ergida una nueva estatua de Charles Darminton, ademas de una en honor de James McAllajan, quien nos ha mostrado el camino de la victoria aunque el es solo un hombre. Inspira en los demas grandes acciones y muchas de las ciudades y planetas amigos han unido sus tropas a las suyas. La lucha continua, pero hemos aprendido las tacticas de la guerra, le ha llegado a la IMC el momento de temblar . . ._

6 años mas de guerra en el planeta Kota T-juni fueron necesarios para que la IMC dejara al planeta y su sistema en paz, no solo por el despilfarro de dinero que le costaba a la empresa enviar tropas ahi, sino que tambien porque se habia descubierto un nuevo sistema, 20 veces mas rico que este, conocido simplemente como "La Frontera", lugar donde se desataria una nueva guerra conocida como las Guerra Titan . . .

**Registro terminado. . . **

**Volviendo a la base de datos. . . **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Listo, termine este nuevo Fic del Juego TITANFALL, un muy buen juego, pero con muchos gandallas.

Esta serie sera corta, por lo que seran uno capitulos nada mas. Pero si veo que son de su agrado, subire mas.

Hasta luego.


End file.
